Falling Together
by vocavocagirl
Summary: AU. I never wanted to go to a new high school...but it's because I did, that I was able to meet him. MinaKushi & FugaMiko
1. Beginning

**Voca Voca - ****I'M GOING TO LE JAPAN TODAY YESSSSS I'M GONNA RAID ALL THEM SHOUNEN JUMP SHOPS FOR NARUTO MERCHANDISE.**

**So this is a High School fix cuz wai not.**

* * *

_As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world  
Spread your wings and take off_

**Kushina's POV**

"Kushina-bakaaaa!" Mikoto wailed, leaping around the room like some maniac before finally running up to me and shaking my shoulders in a frenzy, "This is the first day of a new high school! A new experience! A fresh start! The start of something new! The-"

"Mikoto-bakaaaa!" I imitated her wails, "I don't careeeeee!" Mikoto glared at me before resuming her frantic shaking of my shoulders.

"What I'm trying to say is - IT'S A HOUR UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS AND YOU'VE JUST COME OUT OF BED!" Mikoto, being the absolute perfectionist she is, is already neatly dressed in her school uniform with everything packed and ready like a _normal, ladylike _school girl. Unfortunately, here I am, still in my orange PJs looking like some hobo just released from juvie.

Believe me, I could easily get dressed, eat, and walk to school in an hour (although Mikoto insists on taking her Lamborghini instead). The only problem here is my hair. My fabulous, 1.25m long red hair that currently looks like the Amazon jungle. Yay me.

Mikoto hands me my uniform and ushers me back into my room. "You better be done in _five_ minutes. FIVE. OK?" she zoomed off, probably to prepare my breakfast and backpack.

When I entered my room, I quickly undressed myself and secured on the ugly womanly undergarment known as a 'bra', before slipping on my short-sleeved collared blouse and doing up the buttons. After that, I pulled up my navy pleated skirt, only to discover that it was short. Short, as in, _very, very _short. It went halfway down my thigh and ended there.

How do those weird anime girls cope?

In a frenzy to cover up my legs, I dug into my wardrobe and pulled out thigh-high white socks that ended a little below my skirt hem. I have heard many stories about the reactions of boys when a girl's short skirt flicks up in the wind._ Ew. _

As I tied my tie into a bow and secured it in between my collar, I thought about how lucky I was to have long hair that covered my backside.

And of course Mikoto had to ruin it for me, bursting into my room with a hairbrush and several colourful hairbands on her wrists.

* * *

"Eat up quickly!" Mikoto insisted, gently manoeuvring the hairbrush through my hair, which was slowly straightening and becoming less of a bushland. I unappetisingly ate the syrup-covered pancakes and the cup of milk presented in front of me. By the time I had finished, Mikoto had already pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. My eyes widened in horror as I looked down frantically at my short skirt.

"You need to look _proper!" _she exclaimed, fingering her own high ponytail of black hair, "If you let it out, you're hair will get messy if you do any moving activity!" Well, she had a point, but the skirt-!

After she securely tied up my ponytail, which unfortunately only went up to my lower waist, she pushed me towards the bathroom. "Kay, chop chop! we have 15 minutes until school! You better be out of that bathroom in FIVE minutes!"

"Since when did you become such a _mom_," I scowled jokingly, before running into the bathroom and doing all that. When I strode out, face fresh and teeth shining bright like a diamond, she immediately sprayed my body with some gross deodorant, before dragging me out of the apartment with our two bags in tow.

"Ok, 10 minutes! We can do this!" she exclaimed as she turned on the silver Lamborghini and buckled up her seatbelt. I did the same and she drove off in a frenzy. "It's the first day of grade 10! In a new school" she exclaimed excitedly, pumping her fist up in the air as she attempted one-hand driving.

"Mikoto! Focus on the road!" I yelled as the car slightly swerved. Mikoto steadied the car before turning to look excitedly at me.

"I bought all these new tracks that we could listen to! OMG this is so cool!" she pressed the 'Play' button on the touch-screen and a swingy beat began. I strongly suspect she had it prepared in advance.

_I eat my dinner in my bath tub, _

_Then I go to sex clubs _

_Watching freaky people getting it on..._

I turned to look at Mikoto in shock. "You're getting _way_ into this Year 10 and moving schools thing," I said slowly, and she shrugged.

"We're going to be seniors now, Kushina! I want to feel free and dominant and tease the newbies!"

"Next thing you'll be telling me you're into teenage pregnancy..." I muttered, and she shrugs again.

"You never know...ok ok jokes jokes!" she flicks her hands nonchalantly as I turn to look at her warily. We stay in silence for a few seconds before bursting out into a fit of giggles. After we settle down, Mikoto turned to look at me. "Lighten up Kushina! It's going to be Year _10\. _We should really enjoy this experience while it lasts!"

I stare at her warily and sigh, before a smirk forms on my lips. "Yeah...I guess you're right..." I turn up the volume on the speakers, and the roof of the car slides away, the breeze in our faces, blowing our ponytails back furiously. I feel the exhilaration suddenly rush through my body as the song's beat swings into a more rhythmic melody.

_I get home, I got the munchies_

_Binge on all my Twinkies_

_Throw up in the tub_

_Then I go to sleep_

We began to sing along loudly against the wind, and I raised both my fists up in the air in celebration.

_And I drank up all my money,_

_Dazed and kinda lonely_

_You're gone and I gotta stay_

_High all the time_

Me and Mikoto sing in unison, and I feel my fists clench tighter against the wind, and the sweat forming inside as a sign of my excitement and exhilaration. Year 10...I wonder what it brings for us?

_Spend my days locked in a haze_

_Trying to forget you babe_

_I fall back down_

_Gotta stay high all my life_

_To forget I'm missing you_

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh._

* * *

This year is going to be a very bad year.

The second we enter the school gates, I hear seniors and juniors whistle and going '_Woah, look at that ass,' _or '_5__0 bucks I'll sleep with them by the end of this semester'. _

This was _very _bad idea. If it wasn't for Mikoto gently grasping my arm and pulling me away, all the boys would have been pummelled to the ground unconscious. According to the whispers around us, puberty must have done a fine job - but it's not like me or Mikoto bother about those type of things.

As we entered the school corridor, more whistles and indecent chatter went about around us, and I dreaded the moment where me and Mikoto would enter our homeroom classroom.

_"I'd like to get in on that..."_

_"Did you see her panties just then?!"_

_"Those legs mmm...too bad their covered up..."_

"Everyone here is so horrible!" Mikoto whispered harshly, biting her lip, "Losing faith in humanity..."

We first went to the administration, where the principal, a blonde big-chested woman named Tsunade, handed us our timetables and led us to our homeroom, where a weird pale-skinned dude with snake eyes was marking off the roll.

"Excuse me, Orochimaru," Tsunade said sternly, "We have new students." Then we were pushed into the depths of hell as the creepy teacher turned around to look at us.

"Isn't that _simply wonderful," _he spat, his abnormally long tongue slithering out, "Well then, _girls, _come up here and tell me..._us_...your names."

Tsunade gave him a weird look before she spun around and left the classroom, and I'm just standing there internally face palming at the fact that we probably have a pedophile homeroom teacher.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto," I heard Mikoto introduce herself shyly, "I'm sixteen, and it's nice you to meet you all?" Whoops and whistles ran about and Mikoto flushed pink at the perverted words being thrown at her. Gritting my teeth, I stepped up and gave them all a murder glare.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina," I said between gritted teeth, "And if you boys even utter _one more _perverted word, I _will _make sure you will never, ever make babies!"

_Well, that was probably a bit too bold on my part...shit._

* * *

**Voca Voca - How was that for a first chapter? I know it's so short but this is all I'm intending on writing for now :T**

**Anyway the song lyrics at the beginning were english translations of the Naruto opening 'Blue Bird', and if you didn't know, the song they sing in the car is Stay High by Tove Lo. I do not own any of these songs even tho they are both fabulous.**

**I also have this feeling that I varied from past to present tense too many times. My grammar is atrocious omg so if I have any errors that stick out more then Kushina's red hair then please don't hesitate to tell me.**


	2. Meeting

**Voca Voca - OMG Tokyo so cool but I didn't bring my laptop so I have to type up stuff on my phone which is just :T**

**For this story im probably going to do chapters with max 2000 words so yh. Sorry if the chapters are short :(**

* * *

_My patience is wearing out as days spin by me_

_My brain is whirling, and even in an entire year,_

_Absolutely nothing is getting done._

**Fugaku's POV:**

Home room with Orochimaru-sensei is amazing. Not.

Fangirls. Freaky fangirls everywhere, squealing, fainting and blushing, and doing whatever it takes to get into your pants. The curses of being rich. Perhaps the only thing good about it is that I can meet up with my friend, Namikaze Minato, and talk about the deep, depressing sorrows of life. He suffers my pain, being perhaps the most attractive and athletic of the grade.

Unfortunately for me, said boy is currently asleep like a corpse.

Suddenly, the class quietens down and everyone's whistling and perverted comments begin flying around the classroom. My attention is diverted to the front of the classroom, where Tsunade-sama is currently standing.

It's confusing, because the last time our class mooned over Tsunade-sama's rather large (and obviously fake) bust, the ambulance and fire brigade were called, and not by accident. It is then that I see the two unfamiliar girls at the front of the classroom.

Two new girls. Shit. If they become our fangirls, we'll never hear the end of it. Why? Because they're attractive. Or rather they fit that wonderful social expectation of 'sexy'. They're slim with pale skin, large assets and very, very short skirts.

Slutty much?

With looks like theirs, a high percentage of the school's male population may soon become their fanboys. At one glance, every ordinary hormonal teenage boy would be entranced, ogling the girls' chest and getting nosebleeds. Well, I'm not any 'ordinary' teenage boy.

My name is Uchiha Fugaku, and my family, the Uchiha, own a large series of famous, popular and highly successful businesses. In other words, we make the money rain down from the heavens. We're rich.

Our family has several ranks, where lower ranking relatives are sent to work at the smaller corporations and the higher ranking relatives are sent to work at the more successful businesses. And guess what? My father's the Uchiha Corporation Boss, and I'm his eldest son. In other words, when he kicks the bucket or retires, the responsibilities of being the Uchiha Corporation Boss will be handed over to me. I'm going to be the big boss, the ruler of the world, the inheritor of a fortune.

_And _ever since the school learnt this, money-crazy girls have been hankering after me every fucking second of the day.

Girls are useless. All they ever dream about is money and looks, but they don't even give a shit about actual love. I'm not a sap that rambles on about the intense quality of love in a relationship, kami, I'd hate the idea of a relationship overall, but I just want the stupid fangirls to TAKE A FUCKING HINT.

I suppose I don't have to worry about my relationship choices, because since I am the Uchiha heir, my every move and step in the Game of Life will be decided by my advisors. I am to marry a high-ranking girl from my enormous family tree who very well might be my aunt's half-brother's sister's second cousin's ninth cousin's third wife's stepsister's daughter.

It could even just be my aunt.

But since my father is still healthy and well, the responsibilities of becoming the Boss are far away. However, I am forced to study borings things like Business Studies and Commerce to better prepare myself for when the time comes. I'm already a straight A student and a damn good athlete, as expected for the Uchiha heir, but I do not appreciate having others make my life decisions.

There's a red-haired girl and a raven-haired girl, and they're clearly complete opposites. The redhead is glaring at the whole class murderously while the raven head is shyly prodding her index fingers together.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto," the raven-haired girl mutters quietly, too quiet for most people to hear. "I'm sixteen, and it's nice to meet you all..?" As expected of our class, despite perhaps only the front row hearing, the boys start hollering and whistling and throwing comments like 'that ass' or something of the sort.

The red-haired girl is obviously miffed by this. Are they lesbians?

She steps up to the class, her eyes flashing blue, and jabs a finger to no one in particular. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina, and if you utter _one more _perverted word, I _will _make sure you will never, ever make babies!"

...

Definitely lesbian.

...

And of course, as expected of our wonderful, perverted class, instead of an awkward silence, there is roaring laughter, more perverted comments and whistling.

It then hits me: Stuff the loud redhead, _Uchiha _Mikoto? Did I hear right?

_No, it can't be. I've memorised all the members of the Uchiha Family. There's no one called Mikoto. It must be...Ucha or Uchia. Our name sounds like that when said fast._

Yet when I look at her, she has our family's pitch black hair, dark eyes and almost vampire-like fair skin. Did I perhaps miss a person when studying the Uchiha family list? Did some Uchiha wannabe change their last name? I don't think I've even_ seen_ her before in the Uchiha Mansion.

Even if it was my aunt's half-brother's sister's second cousin's ninth cousin's third wife's stepsister's daughter's fourth cousin's son, I have to learn all my relative's names and memorise it. By the way, his name's Uchiha Obito.

I can memorise the names of the vast number of Uchiha in the world, but how come I cannot find her name in that number?

My thoughts are disrupted by movement beside me, and I turn to look at Minato, who is rubbing his drowsy eyes as his golden hair flops over his face. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I say mockingly, "Woken up from that hundred year sleep yet?"

"Huh?" he murmurs, his lips stuffed into his sleeve, "What's up in the tiresome, fangirl-overloaded world?"

"Two_ new _girls," I reply, trying not to sound interested (and probably failing too, since he gave me this knowing look), "One's an Uchiha, but I don't think I remember her..." Minato replies by rubbing his eyes and yawning boredly.

"Is that so...?" he comments, a smirk in his tone, "You have failed in your Uchiha heir assignments...you have failed the Uchiha..."

"Oh shut up," I grumble, staring down at my desk (that's some beautiful cheap timber they got there), "I seriously don't know her. She's probably not from the _real _Uchiha anyway."

Still sounding disinterested, he slightly lifts his head and brushes his blonde locks away. "Who else?"

"No one really that interesting," I mutter dismissively. "Red hair, blue eyes, louder then Fat-Ass on a sugar rush..." I gesture at the extremely fat Chouza Akimichi, but Minato's attention is suddenly alerted, and he looks at me, eyes wide. Confused, I question his sudden attention to the situation.

"...her name?" he asks quietly and takes a quick look at the loud redhead, who looks positively murderous, her hair whipping around miraculously. The air con wasn't even on.

"Uzumaki Kushina." I turn my head to look at the girl, before turning back to see Minato's large blue eyes widening. "What?" He stares at me. Then opens his mouth. And gapes. And gapes. And gapes some more. "What's wrong?"

He trembled slightly. "I know her...I think. From a long time ago..." dramatic sad violin music plays as he floats off into dreamland, probably replaying some sad flashbacks in his head.

_Anddddd..._he's out.

"_WHAT_ DID YOU SAY 'TTEBANE?!" I frantically cover my ears at the kami-knows-how-many-decibels scream, and my eyes shoot across the room where the redhead is grabbing several of the perverted boys by the hair (miraculously, one is bald) and throwing them into the walls, causing a good few dents. The power is real.

Of course, our fabulous perverted male students just _had _to reach out to touch her behind while they were being swung around like rag dolls. The redhead froze, skin going white, and her eyes began to twitch. "_What _did you just do...?" The boys immediately regretted it as a venomous red aura began releasing from her, and they were soon pummelled to the ground. The class below us must be having troubles.

And then there's Orochimaru-sensei, smirking at the whole scene in front of him while he flicks his snake-like tongue in and out of his mouth.

Minato snaps out of dreamland and sighs, putting his head on his hands and gazing at Kushina. I frown...since when was Minato interested in girls? Where was my girl-hating buddy? Where was the person I could complain freely to about girls? Oh kami no.

"Minato," I start shaking him, "WAKE UPPPPP!" And he goes back to sleep.

And then the bell rings.

* * *

**VocaVoca - that was one hell of a boring chapter! T_T sorry if I disappointed you guys but I had le srs writer's block. Anyway I'm in China now and I'm leaving tomorrow. So yay bye :3**


	3. Remembering

**Voca Voca - After this chapter, I'll post something on To Meet Again and idk mebe a new story since omg all these idea are flushing through my head MinaKushi spasmssss. **

**And seriously there is a total lack of MinaKushi out there please Kishimoto I need like at 10 season long anime on MinaKushi :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Because THEN there would be a 10 season long anime on MinaKushi :D**

* * *

_The stars, see, are sparkling _  
_Each giving off its own light _  
_Like the people on this planet _  
_Yeah, so I, too _  
_Want to shine particularly bright _

**Mikoto's POV:**

I set out for my first period at a new high school, looking worriedly around.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, I chose completely different subjects to you..." Kushina says to me apologetically before running off. Although I not too surprised. Kushina is very different to me in terms of personality and preferences, and it's no wonder I'd pick lady-like subjects like Music and Visual Arts.

A15. That's Music. Only problem is, I have no idea where it is.

"Ano...eto..." I try to ask the people around me, but nothing comes out louder then a squeak. People pass me as if my presence is invisible, as if my existence has diminished. It's not that surprising really. If I was with Kushina, she's the one that everyone notices first. With her violent red hair and loud personality, she immediately sparks everyone's attention, whilst I prefer to stay quiet and calm, hiding away from the crowd.

But the thing is, around people I know, I'm loud, wild and always joking. _Unfortunately_ for me, Kushina's the only one I know now.

And, as if I am frozen in time, I stand by the homeroom door quietly, still and hidden behind the shadow of the opened door, bangs shadowing my eyes as I watch the passing crowd.

Suddenly, a boy walks out of the classroom, his strides elegant and an almost kingly aura floating around him. I look up slightly and am startled to see his blank black eyes staring into mine. _How did he notice me?_

He stares at me for a few more moments and then leaves, leaving me awestruck and in complete shock. I shake my head. _What was that?_

Nibbling on my lip, I wait patiently for everyone to leave before staring as our homeroom door began to close, revealing the letters A13. I breath a sigh of relief. _If that room's A13, then A15 has to be close, right?_

So I set off on my new high school journey, sweaty hands gripping my bag strap tightly. I wonder what this new experience will be be like?

* * *

**Kushina's POV:**

My navigational skills are crap.

So crap that I can't even find the school sports field.

Any normal person would have gone 'WTF DUDE GO OUTSIDE'. Problem is, I can't seem to find that 'outside'.

"Is this the door to the running field?" I ask to no one in particular, opening a random door. It turned out to be an empty classroom. I squinted at the whiteboard in disgust - the students in the classroom had obviously decided to play a graphic game of 'fun time sex education'.

Clenching my fist, I groan and slam the door and stalk off into the hallways, attracting the attention of the surrounding students.

_"Hey, isn't she one of those new girls?"_

_"Pretty hot stuff, yeah?"_

I smile murderously (but internally) and walk away from the cluster of students who stare at my back and my floating red hair. My eye twitched from barely containing myself from anger, and I face palm after thinking about the other places I had gone to in hopes of it leading towards the sports field. The boy's toilet (the stink saved me), the janitor's closet, a few empty classrooms and some random inner-school dark alleyway where a few suicidal emos were singing dark love ballads while holding knives suspiciously to their wrists.

Creepy, horror movie stuff.

Being so lost in my thoughts, I did not realise a boy approaching me and shyly tapping on my shoulder, so it was obvious that I'd freeze up and scream into his face, yeah? Yeah?

"AHHHHH!"

Then I stop and stare at his poor, shocked face. Something twitched at the back of my mind...he seems familiar, but I can't remember why.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly, and he half backs away.

"Um...I'm Namikaze Minato, and I'm in your homeroom class. You're Uzumaki Kushina...right?" GASP. HOW DID HE KNOW? Oh right, homeroom.

"Yes? What do you want?" I repeat my question darkly and he laughs sheepishly, his blue eyes twinkling like the vast glistening blue ocea-ok, I'm just trying to say that his eyes were very blue.

"Well...according to the sports notice board, you're in my Sports class. Since you're new here, I figured you wouldn't know the way. So uh..." he pointed behind me and then proceeded to brush a few golden strands from his face, "If you want, I can take you there..."

"Huh?" I blink, before breaking out into a big smile, "Hey, thanks!" He nods and begins walking towards a door. I notice several fangirls glaring at me and I face palm at this typical high school scenario. I see fangirls writing my name in a- is that a makeshift Death Note?

And then it hits me, and I take a shocked look at his back. His blonde hair...his blue eyes...didn't he say his name was Namikaze Minato?

_It can't be..._

That's one realistic Death Note you got there.

* * *

**Mikoto's POV**:

"YOSH! NEW GIRL!" I nearly fall out of my chair in surprise as our enthusiastic teacher, with his creepy bowl cut and massive glowing eyebrows. "SHOW US YOUR YOUTHFULNESS BY REVEALING YOUR YOUTHFUL NAMEEEEEE!"

"Um...my name is Uchiha Mikoto...?"

"THE YOUTHFULNESS OF THAT NAME IS BLOWING THROUGH ME ENTHUSIASTICALLY!" he toppled over onto his table, streams of tears flowing down his face, "OH TELL ME, SWEET MAIDEN, WHAT INSTRUMENTS YOU PLAY!"

"Instruments? Oh um..." I play a lot, "Violin, Piano, Flute, Piccolo, Harp-"

"SO YOUTHFUL!" our teacher gasps with around half the class gasping along, "PLEASE DEMONSTRATE THIS PROWESS OF YOURS!" In a flash, these instruments were thrown at my face (yes, even the harp and piano) and I collapsed under the weight.

"FUUUUGAKU-KUNNNN!" our teacher says in a sweet girlish voice, "PLEASEEEE HELP THE NEW GURLLLL!"

I hear gentle footsteps walk towards me, and somehow, the weight on me is suddenly lifted. I look up bleakly and I see the exact same boy from earlier carry the harp as if it were a feather and hold out a hand to me. "I'm sorry for Duy-sensei's childishness," he apologises, his eyes staring into mine almost hesitantly. _A__gain._

"AHEM!" Duy-sensei coughed as a murderous aura radiated from most of the girls in the class, "PLEASE DEMONSTRATE THIS PROWESS OF YOURS, MIIIKOTO-CHANNNNN!"

"What gives you the right to call me 'chan'?" I murmur questioningly, before taking his hand and successfully getting up. I waited until 'Fugaku' set down the piano before walking over to it and sitting down.

"It's been a while since I played...so..." I lightly pressed my finger on a key and smiled as the short music floated around my ears. I then tried to remember my childhood, how I used to walk up to the piano and play endless melodies through the empty stone halls, how it felt as if the world had disappeared and transformed into a paradise filled with endless tunes.

With a deep breath, my fingers begin to fly over the keys in a slow, dying melody, before transforming into a wild swirling dance, racing in a blur in front of my face. The class gasped in amazement as they listened to me play, and if felt my the corners of my mouth tilt up as I closed my eyes and played the song from memory. _What is this feeling? I feel like I'm transforming..._

Suddenly memories began rushing to my mind. _This music..._

_"You're music is beautiful!" the two silhouettes smiled, their upturned lips the only visible thing in her memories. Gentle...caring smiles._

_"She's a true prodigy!" _

_..._

_"It's so aggravating!" a silhouette yelled, head in hands, "It's infuriating to keep such talent hidden away!"_

_"You know why we can't go back..." another silhouette soothed, long, floating hair hidden by the shadows. The little black-haired girl stared at the black and white keys blankly and gripped the hem of her frilly dress._

_..._

_"It's so unfortunate," a different silhouette appeared, talking to another silhouette, "For such a young child to lose so much in a matter of seconds."_

_"Where will she go?"_

_"As far as we know, she has no relatives or any guardians, so she'll have to be sent to the orphanage." Looking up with black eyes, innocent and unknowing, the little girl bowed her head and ran into the house, confused. _

_...Where are Father and Mother?_

_..._

_...Am I all alone?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

My eyes flash open, fingers abruptly pausing, and causing the whole class to look up at me in confusion. I shake my head quickly, tears threatening to fall as I stared wide-eyed at the empty music rack.

_What...what was that?_

The class claps in amazement and cheers erupt, but my fingers remain frozen in their positions. _Was that little girl...me?_

My fingers begin to shake on the keys, and I look down, my gaze frozen for shock.

...

_"I love piano!" the little girl exclaimed, her happiness causing her two pigtails to bounce, "It makes me feel free!" With another cheerful leap of joy, the girl turned away and began running._

* * *

**Voca Voca - AIYAAAA INTO MIKOTO'S PASTTTT OwO So basically in this chapter I left you guys with all these questions.**

**Who exactly is Mikoto? Was she a real Uchiha? What was her past?**

**And ofc that lonely question 'How do Minato and Kushina know each other?'**

**Next chapter will be revolving around Kushina and Minato I guess :3 Which means...**

**MORE FLASHBACKS YEEYYYY.**

**Ok so music.**

**Chapter 2's opening music was um...Mane Mane Psychotropic by GUMI.**

**This chapter's opening music was Shooting Star, which is a Naruto opening song. Or ending. I don't actually remember.**

**And the piano music Mikoto was playing was 'The Black Star' by um...someone. This REALLY FABULOUS PIANO MUSIC APPARENTLY COMPOSED BY THIS YOUTUBER CALLED 'musicalbasics'. HE'S REALLY GOOD LISTEN TO IT.**

**Anyway I'll update To Meet Again next. Plesh review and favourite and follow and if there are any faults in my grammar (which sucks) please don't hesitate to tell me!**


	4. Running

**Voca Voca - I think I'm going to do 2000+ words from now on just cuz I feel like it. I have a feeling I might write a fan fiction involving fantasy next or something I don't really know but I'm the type that gets inspiration from EVERYWHERE. **

**I'm finding inspiration in toilet paper.**

**Anyway sorry guys for the REALLY REALLY late update. My excuse is that this 5 year old Macbook is stuffing up and freezing and causing crap to happen. **

**Oh and as a warning note, this chapter is pretty perverted in my opinion.**

**JKS not too perverted, but still.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Minato and Kushina. Or Mikoto and Fugaku. I own nothing of importance :'(**

* * *

_Turn around, open your eyes, look at me now,_  
_Turn around, girl, I've got you, we won't fall down (yeah)_  
_We can see forever from up here, yeah_  
_So long as we're together, have no fear, no fear_

**Minato's POV:**

Approaching the track field, I walk with my breath hitched and my heart lodged in my throat. I briefly glance at the Kushina and absorb her familiar features.

_Could it be?_

_"..._failure! Fucking got _smashed_!"

When I turn my head around, I spot our couch screaming profanities at the team, who seem to be whimpering under his murderous presence. "...too damn slow! I couldn't look him in the eye for _weeks! _You better do better next time, maggots!" The team nods furiously and scamper off to the bench.

"You're late, Namikaze!" the coach growls as he notices me, before sneering as he spotted the girl beside me, "Making out with your _girlfriend, _were you?" The squad immediately stops all activity and swings their heads around in disbelief, staring at me in shock.

"Namikaze got a _girlfriend_?"

"I thought he was gay!"

"How could he reject _me _for _her?_"

"...Dude, are _you _gay?"

Sighing, i run a hand through my hair and put on my angelic Minato smile and speak in my kawaii teacher's pet voice. "No, Morino-sensei," I gesture gentlemanly at Kushina, "As she is a new student, I took it upon myself to direct her to the training field." Morino-senseremi scowls and immediately looks sceptically at Kushina.

"A _girl?" _he exclaims in disbelief, "A _girl _signed up for Sports?"

"Is that so much of a problem?" Kushina steps up, sending him a murder glare and 'are-you-a-freaking-sexist-bitch' face.

He twitches and sneers. "You probably got your spelling wrong, lil' girl. Sewing's A15, by the way."

"I happened to sign up for_ Sports, _you sexist freak of a teacher," she growls, clenching her fists tightly. Morino-sensei snorts and raises a insanely muscular arm.

"Fine, newbie. Let's see how capable you are." He reveals his special red whistle (he treats that thing like it's his baby) magically out of nowhere and smirks, "Let's see if you can keep up with my boys." He nods to me and I nod back, running towards the team.

The group are already dressed and warming up for laps. "Yo, Minato," the squad greets me and I give them a two-fingered salute in return, setting my things on the benches and unzipping the bag.

"Snuggling up with the hot newbie?" someone asks as I slip off my school shirt and reveal my bare chest. A rather gay member of the team swooned for some reason.

"She's...interesting." I say nonchalantly, slipping on my white sports shirt and pulling down my trousers to reveal track shorts, "I'm just relieved she isn't a fangirl."

Cue extremely awkward silence.

I brush my shirt for any gathering dust and I turn to look at them calmly. "Hm? Anything wrong?" The team looked stunned, their mouths agape, before one of them, a boy named Inuzuka Kegawa began to sputter.

"S-she what? _Isn't_ a fangirl of _Namikaze Minato?" _he and the rest of the team look absolutely stoned.

"Is that so much of a problem?" I ask calmly. They simultaneously look at the sky.

"Just checking the world isn't ending." They say in a monotone.

...weirdoes.

"Just...just wait a second..." Kushina splutters out loudly, drawing our attention, "I haven't received a sports uniform yet!" Her face is flushed red and she hurriedly pulls down her abnormally short skirt. When I hear gasps, I turn around I watch as everyone's attention is diverted to her smooth, pale, slender legs...ok what the hell.

"Too bad, girl. My motto is 'Do It, Or Lose It'," Morino-sensei sneers, although his attention is also elsewhere, "It's either you run or go twirling off to home ec."

"I-I have sneakers! I just need some track pants or something!"

Everyone perversely disagrees.

With an exasperated sigh, Kushina slams her bag down onto the ground and zipped it open, pulling out a plastic bag with neon orange and white sneakers. I jog up to the track and set myself into the first lane. Several others join me seconds later. "Oi! Namikaze!" For some reason, they are patting my back and shouting words of approval.

"You're finally gonna get _in!_"

"Namikaze's putting his dick to good use!"

"Jiraiya would be so proud..."

My face flushes and the realisation sinks in. My insides twist in embarrassment as I realised how perfectly weird it is for the girl-shy (but unfortunately girl-magnetic) me to suddenly be as so kind and gentlemanly to escort an attractive and shockingly natural girl to her her destined location. "N-no! She was only going to the same place as me! And we all know I will never follow in Jiraiya-sensei's path!"

"'Nato...oh poor 'Nato..." they moan, "You have a sexy new girl with hot legs and an amazing figure, who just happens to be the first girl you ever made a connection with aand you don't even bother to-! Mate, you'll be virgin your whole life if you continue like this!"

"The only way you guys are going to lose your virginity is if you visit those brothels that Jiraiya-sensei speaks of," I state bluntly, "I don't see flocks of fangirls twirling over to you every second of the day." The boys' teasing expressions fell as they silently accepted their lack of love life.

I smiled nervously at their sorrowful expressions and turn around, my eyes lying on Kushina. She is on her knee, pulling down her skirt and attempting to tie the laces of her sneakers.

_"Baka Namikaze!" the red-haired girl screeched, clutching her chest tightly, "Don't call it small! I bet you're just as small down there, you pansy!"_

...

_Could it be?_

...her name was Uzumaki Kushina too. She had the same long red hair and vibrant blue eyes, as well as the same violent but outgoing personality...but what were the chances that they were the same person? Zero? Point one? 100?

"Ne, Minato! How about we make a bet?" I hear a person call out my name and I look up to see Kegawa smirking at me.

"Hm?" I raise my eyebrow at him and he smirks, before covering one side of his face with his palm and pointing at Kushina.

"If the new girl manages to keep up with you during the race, you can show her around the school. But..." he gave another smirk towards me, "If she can't, that's handed over to me!"

"Oi! That unfair! No one can keep up with Namikaze! And she's a _girl!_"

"That's so not fair! I wanted to show her around the school!"

"Namikaze gets too many hot girls! Seriously!"

Kegawa sniffs and shrugs it off, before giving me a challenging look. "Well?"

I wonder why I'm being stuck into this weird bet. It's just a matter of showing a girl around the school, with her probably ditching you after the next couple of days when she finds her way around the school. It's not like she's going to become your future wife and 'playmate' if you show her to the toilets or that dark, isolated alleyway behind the school...I give Kegawa a knowing look.

"Well...first I'd like to know the terms of 'keep up'," I say, looking perfectly calm and natural, though truly my insides are twisting like a labyrinth.

"At least a metre difference should be enough."

"What!"

"Unfair!"

"You ain't getting under her skirt like that!"

Kegawa snaps, his eyes flashing. "Shut up!"

"I don't mind," I step up, attracting their attention, before giving a look towards Kushina, who is struggling to pull up the back of the shoe, "It's not a matter of whether I'd do so much as to slow myself down just to escort her around the school," I give them a dark look, "It's a matter of keeping up with her."

"What? You don't really believe she'll be that fast, do you?"

"I just think we shouldn't underestimate her," I try to explain, but they just give burst out laughing.

"Seriously Namikaze," Kegawa snorts, clutching his stomach, "Don't cling onto that hope. You'd be better off going slow."

Smiling secretly I shrug and lower my bangs. "We'll see."

_"Dammit! I was so close!" the red-haired girl cursed, panting severely with her hands on her knees. She looked up at him and boldly pointed a finger at him. "I'll beat you next time, ya know!"_

* * *

We position ourselves on the track lanes, and I turn my head to look at Kushina a little behind me on the next lane. It's probably so their can compare us easily, but I don't suppose they seem it makes a difference.

"5 laps around the running track! Ready? Set!" Morino-sensei already begins the chant, and we position ourselves into a running stance. The fleeting second before the gun went off, she threw me a look. A daring look that challenged whatever was put in front of her It seemed to say 'I'll beat you, smash you, and int this thing." It was a challenge.

_...Just like the old times, right?_

Boom! The gun went off, and we began sprinting, faster than we could possibly before. Morino-sensei and the rest of the squad could only gape as Kushina zoomed past them and easily kept up with me. The squad wasn't too aware of this, but during the morning laps I would always purposely slow down my speed to keep up with everyone else (I still win). They still think they're about the same speed as me, if not on par.

But now they're staring at a girl who can keep up with Konoha High School's Yellow Flash, faster than his usual speed. But, you see, I have goal that is fuelling this newfound passion.

_I'm going to win, beat you, and find out if you are who I think you are, _my eyes dart to the red blur just a little behind me, _Uzumaki Kushina._

My muscles are barely hurting, but my body feels somewhat unused to the sudden burst of speed I applied to this run. Kushina is still slower than me, haha, but not by that much. Definitely less than a metre.

Of course, the squad only gaped as we lapped them twice like racing cars to a slug. By the time we were dashing to the finish point, they were still skipping half-exhausted on the third lap. I give Kushina a look and she looks back, face determined.

_To the end, ya know!?_

Blue meets blue and with that, we agree that we are both going to give it all we've got. With a final burst of energy, I burst through the finish line mere milliseconds before her. She stumbles out and wheezes slightly, hands on knees. She looks up, strands of loose red hair sticking onto her slightly sweaty pale skin. Her eyes are flaring with all sought of emotions.

Anger, because she lost.

Defeat, because she knows she was so close.

Acceptance, because she knows now what I am capable of.

And...recognisation?!

"You...you beat me in sprinting..." she whispers breathlessly, "No one has been able to do that...in some time..." she holds out her hand and I shake it, feeling her warm, delicate smooth skin in my palm.

Morino-sensei's standing there in disbelief, muttering profanities under his breath that are barely audible. He scribbles something down in his clipboard and stuffs the pen in his shirt pocket, giving Kushina an impressed but dark look...

The rest of the boys come stumbling after, and Morino-sensei stalks off something continuing with his internal rant.

"Oh wow, you're so fast!" Kegawa comments to Kushina, breathing heavily, "I guess you won the bet, Minato."

"Yeah."

"What bet?" Kushina questions suspiciously, but Kegawa ignores it.

"Dayum, you guys sure smashed us!" he exclaimed sheepishly, "But it's all good, I got a good view of that boo-OWW!" Kushina violently whacks him on the head and snarls.

"Pervert!" she screeches, before storming away to the bleachers and leaving us in the quiet.

...my question still remains unsolved...but that skill with running...

Is it _one step closer?_

* * *

**VocaVoca - THIS IS SO LONG OVERDUE OMG I'M SO SORRYYY I'VE BEEN SO BUSY I FINISHED LIKE HALF THE DAMN STORY IN LIKE 20 MINUTES SO BE HAPPY BECAUSE I'M SO TIRED AND OMG.**

**HOW DO THOSE OTHER HIGH SCHOOLERS WRITE SO MUCH AND DEAL WITH LIFEEEE?**

**Anyway await the next chapter of To Meet Again and possibly a new fan fiction on dragons and stuff. Yey.**


	5. Cooking

**VocaVoca - THIS IS SO OVERDUE TOO MUCH HOMEWORK PEOPLE HALPP!1! **

**Anyway this chapter's going back to KUSHINAAAAAA's POV - it's the next class, and guess what she has? And guess who she has it with? ;)**

* * *

_My chest feels like it's scorching with a burning flame again _  
_I decorate every casual word _  
_You say at my liberty _  
_Sometimes in a good way sometimes in a bad way_

**Kushina's POV**

Food Technology.

Cooking.

Housewif-Wait...what?!

Sometimes I can't believe it myself. Me, Uzumaki Kushina, the biggest tomboy possible in existence, choosing Food Technology. Yes everyone, expect a zombie apocalypse.

As surprising as it seems, I believe myself to be quite capable in the kitchen. Ever since I was young - around five years of age, I learnt how to cook by watching the ladies at the orphanage spin up their hearty meals. Now I consider myself a rather efficient and skilled cook. That was something I never expected myself to say.

The Food Technology classroom consisted of a few rows of desks and chairs in front of a kitchen bench on one side of the room, and several small mini-kitchens in the other room. The whole room smelt funky - like rotten eggs that had been left out in the sun for a long period of time. Wrinkling my nose, I sat myself down onto one of the chairs, a few other students joining me.

Those 'few other students' including that blondie Namikaze Minato. What the hell is he doing here?

The class mainly consists of girls, with only around five boys in the class of twenty students. Our teacher's name is Koharu Utatane - the meanest old crone with the piggiest beady eyes that one has even seen. Her grey hair is tied up in a high fat bun and she wears a black apron opposed to our white student ones.

"Welcome, new student," she addresses me icily, "In this class, I will not tolerate any wandering from these rules," she slams her walking stick towards a poster on the wall and looks at me eerily, "You understand?" I skim through the rules and nod slowly. "Good! Now today we will be making the Italian dish of _spaghetti bolognese._ If you are vegetarian, you are to use beans instead. You may sort yourself into partners -" Screams erupt as several girls throw themselves towards Minato, "-or I will sort them for you! Please settle down!"

I sigh as I hear Minato beside me awkwardly shrinking around feral fangirls, before noticing that the other four boys are giving me weird stares. Very creepy, and almost unnerving. What kind of new student welcome is this?

"Oh Minato-samaaaaa! Please be my cooking partner!"

"Your eyes are as beautiful as ever Minato-sama! To pay back for my compliment, won't you be my cooking partner?"

"You added me on Facebook! That has to mean something, right? RIGHT?!"

"Everyone calm down!" Utatane=sensei exclaims in anger. She seems to notice that I am the only female not going territorial over Minato. "Class! From now on, your cooking partner will be the person sitting beside you!" I look to the left. No one. I look to the right.

Oh. Well then.

"Um...hi again," I say, and Minato smiles awkwardly at me. I ignore the burning lasers of murder-glares shot in my direction and hold out my hand, "Looks like you're my cooking partner for the year." He shakes it.

"It seems to be so."

"How are your cooking abilities?"

"Fine, I suppose."

"Oh." I purse my lips together and divert my attention from him to the whiteboard, where Utatane-sensei is currently writing down the recipe and explaining different techniques we would have to use in the cooking process. All is stuff I already understand, and I have already memorised the recipe by heart.

After explaining the recipe to us she begins to organise us into different bays and assigns our bay to a specific cleaning duty - which happened to be clearing up the ingredients onto the trolley. She then disappears to the pantry and comes out a few minutes later, wheeling out a trolley with all the ingredients we would need.

When we are sent off to our bays, he organises the pots and utensils, whilst I went to fetch the ingredients. When I came back, I was surprised to see him already begin boiling the water. At least he's efficient.

"Here's the pasta," I handed him the stiff spaghetti packet, "You want me to start making the sauce?"

"Sure." I grab the onion and swiftly begin peeling off the brown skin. After that was done, I attempted not to let a few tears slide down as I diced the onions into minuscule pieces. After that was done, I began slicing the garlic and the parsley.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Minato comments as he watches me from over my shoulder, "You want me to help out or something?"

"Pour some oil into a pan and light the stove. This will go in first, yes?" He runs off to fetch a lighter and returns immediately and lights the stove. He pours some oil in and spreads it around the pan. After it heats I slide the chopped ingredients into the pan and stir it around with a metal spoon. Behind me, Minato unwraps the meat and opens the can of tomatoes.

He walks over to me with the ingredients in hand. "I'll take over here if you want. Can you check on the pasta?" I nod and hand the spoon to him, before opening the lid of the pot. Steam rushes out and I rub my eyes slightly, coughing. He laughs slightly - a laugh that makes my heart skip a beat and for me to scowl at myself internally thinking 'this is too sappy and cliche for someone like me' - and adds the meat to the garlic, onion and parsley. His technique is skilled and he swirls the ingredients around before pouring into the canned tomatoes.

After checking on the pasta, I confirm to myself that it is cooked after checking the texture, and turn the stove off. I grab a colander and hold it above the sink before pouring in the pot's contents. After all the water has been drained out, I use tongs to place the spaghetti into a slightly curved plate, twisting the plate around as a loosened the tongs to create a neat and dainty-looking placing of the pasta. I then do the same with Minato's plate.

As he walks over, the sauce in his pan, he nods in approval of the pasta's appearance and pours the heavenly-smelling sauce over the pasta in a neat circle on the tip. As I look up, I notice that we were the first to finish. As Utatane-sensei comes over, she grabs a sample of our pasta and savours it.

"This is quite good. The pasta is just the right texture and the sauce is flavoursome and brings out the flavours of the herbs inside," she says like some well-known food critic, "Truly worthy of a high-ranked restaurant."

Me and Minato exchange high-fives for creating such an amazing dish before the teacher ranked our dish with full marks. We then placed our food into our pre-packed Tupperware and began cleaning up.

"It's nice to work with you, Uzumaki-san," he smiles before lowering his voice, "It's much better than working with the other girls."

"Is that so?" I wiped the bay's bench with a spray of soap and a cloth, "Mind describing how everyone else is like?" He shrugs and continues loading ingredients from our bay onto the trolley. His sleeves are rolled up, giving him a more carefree and hard-working appearance.

"They are hard to imitate," he admits, before turning to me. "Well Uzumaki-san, I'd like to know more about you. Since we're cooking partners and all." I detect a sort of eagerness in his tone, and I can feel that his reasoning is not sincere.

I bite my lip nervously and begin scrubbing the pan for excess sauce, "It depends. There is a lot of know about me."

"Oh you know, the basics. Your birthday, your hobbies, your likes and dislikes, your dreams for the future...and maybe some other stuff like where you lived before you came here..." He murmurs the last part, and I pretend not to hear it.

_"Ne, Kushi-chan, what do you like to do?" the little blonde boy questioned curiously._

_"Duh! Isn't it obvious? I love to prank people! You would know."_

_The boy grimaced. "Yes I do."_

"Hm, let's see,,," I quickly fabricate a half-lie to observe his reaction, "I like to cook, I guess, and read." His expression falters slightly before questioning me again.

"What do you like and dislike?"

_"I really like salt ramen! Salt ramen is the best thing in the whole wide world!"_

_The blonde boy looked up from his book and nodded maturely. "How 'bout coffee?"_

_"Ewwwwwwww! Coffee is bitter and gross and...just ewwwwwww! Are you even human?!"_

"I like lamb chops and I hate uh...swimming."

"Oh uh...dreams for the future?" I rub my temple and look at him suspiciously. If this guy was who I thought he was, he must have changed a whole lot since I last remember him._ He _would never have questioned anyone like this.

"Whatever gives me the honour of being in a personal interview with the one and only Namikaze Minato?" I ask sarcastically, "It's not like I killed someone, ya know," I pause, "Except maybe the garlic." At this, he immediately blushes and backs away, placing the remaining spaghetti onto the trolley.

"Ah...it's nothing. Just...you look like somebody I used to know." At this, he disappears to the other bays and begins collecting the leftover ingredients, trying desperately to dodge the hormonic fangirls. I stare at his back, grimacing slightly at his reaction. It was pretty obvious that he was the one - but I couldn't face him now, not after what I had done.

I look at the dishes in the sink and blink away a few tears. When the annoying blondie came over and asked me in that so caring and full-of-worry voice of his what was wrong, I blamed it on the onions.

* * *

**VocaVoca - I am very tired. But this chapter is finished OH YES CELEBRATION. Won't you celebrate with me by reviewing or favouriting or following? :D?**

**Yea well anywayz Minato and Kushina's past. What happened? What will happen? Has it already happened? Does that make sense? Does my whole story make sense? I want food.**

**Yes, I want cookies.**


	6. Recruiting

**VocaVoca - well my life is gradually calming down but I have still so many tests left yay FUK IT.**

* * *

Rumours flew.

The two new girls, one with gentle eyes and midnight black hair, and one with the raging tongue and ferocious blood-scarlet hair. Both with large chests.

Although that wasn't too important to the female population of the school. What was important was the fact that the two most popular guys in school were seemingly 'infatuated' with them.

As the two new girls walked in, appearances matching the description, the cafeteria immediately hushed and stared at them.

Mikoto pushed a smile onto her face and shyly waved, but Kushina placed her hands on her hips and glared at them. "What you looking at?!"

The crowd flinched and turned around, and the noises returned. Sniffing, Kushina stuck her nose up and grabbed a tray from the pile. Mikoto hurriedly grabbed one behind her.

"Did you hear? Apparently that red-head's a damn good cook! Wifey-material much?"

"That's only because Minato-sama was there to help her!"

"Pff whatever, I like the shy one. Apparently she's a skilled musician!"

"She's quiet too, and much nicer."

"I like woman who stand up for themselves."

What's up with these people? Kushina thought in disgust, proceeding to grab an apple from the basket. She took a large bite from it, crunching the apple loudly.

"Kushina, we should find a place to sit," Mikoto said, tray already full of food.

"Yeah I guess," she proceeded to grab a yoghurt, drink and cake before heading out into the mass of tables.

"It's the initiation," Mikoto whispered quietly, "This is the step that'll decide our social positions forever."

"Mikoto."

"Hm?"

"Stop being so dramatic."

* * *

The first table they were offered to sit at didn't work.

The people there were all guys, most evidently with gigantic rugby jerseys. And they couldn't do anything else but show off their muscles and rave about their achievements and the numerous amounts of proteins they took on a daily basis.

They'd admit that they had muscles, but when one of the guys asked if they wanted to 'spend a night' with him, Kushina flew into a rage and punched him, reducing him to a meek baby crying out 'mummy'.

The next table they sat at were instead, a bunch of girls. However that was quickly abandoned after the girls began discussing about their crushes and different make-up brands, which was not too amusing or tolerable. For Kushina anyway.

After that, there were the nerds that were as sociable as the book of binary they buried their heads in.

Needless to say, the school had their diversity, which was probably a good thing. However, they were yet to find a club that suited them.

"Oi, newbies!" A girl with wild, untamed brown hair stood in front of them with her hand raised, "Ya can sit with us, if-ya want." She wore her uniform loosely - the first few buttons of her shirt undone, her skirt hovering near her thighs, accompanied by leg warmers and dirty sneakers. A large, almost sly grin appeared on her face as she tilted her head back and gestured for them to follow her.

Well, it wasn't like they had anywhere else to sit.

The table that she led them to was already occupied by two girls and two boys. One of the girls looked back and tilted her head slightly, a loose strand of chocolate brown hair sticking rebelliously from her tied back hair. She had an expression of uncaring and boredom, but she stood up, revealing that she was wearing the standard uniform as well as a droopy-sleeved jumper and a loose tie.

"The name's Yoshino Haizaki," she said blankly, before gesturing to the other people at the table, "They are Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and - Chouza!" She cut off and dove across the table.

The fat boy looked up, his face caked with crumbs. "Sorry, Yoshino-chan! Pa packed original flavour today. I think we ran out of consommé flavour." He seemed greatly saddened by this as he swallowed the rest of Yoshino's cake, much to her chagrin.

"Everyone, let's just introduce ourselves," the first girl declared, before turning to Kushina and Mikoto and pointing to her chest, "My name's Tsume Inuzuka. I like dogs, I hate fleas, and I-" she paused and frowned, "-never mind."

Yoshino sat down grumpily with her legs around the bench. "You already know me. I'm Yoshino Haizaki. I like wrestling and swimming, and I hate-" without looking, she punched her fist into Shikaku's face, "-ignorant guys."

"Ughh. I'm Shikaku Nara. I _love_ sleep, and I hate troublesome girls. Bleurgh."

"I'm Chouza Akimichi! It's nice to meet y'all!" the fat guy cheered, "I love food! I love everything! BUT BUT _BUT_! I _really really_ hate it when people call me fat!"

"_Unfortunately for you, you are quite fat..._" Tsume muttered under her breath, causing Kushina to let out a snort.

A light breeze flew as long golden locks swished in the non-existent wind. The last girl winked flirtatiously at Kushina and Mikoto before flicking her locks. "My name's Inoichi Yamanaka! I like big bo-"

"Oh my lord," Kushina and Mikoto gaped before looking at each other and staring in shock and confusement at Inoichi, "You're a guy!"

A vein twitched in Inoichi's forehead as his eyes bulged out in irritation, "You didn't know?!" he cried sorrowfully, Tsume and Yoshino laughing hysterically in the background.

"I think it's the hair," Kushina stated, before flicking her long ponytail for additional emphasis. Inoichi groaned and buried his head into his arms. Even Mikoto let out a small, ladylike giggle.

"Then, how about we introduce ourselves?" Mikoto exclaimed cheerfully, clapping her hands together, "My name is-"

"Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina. We know."

"..." Kushina gave Mikoto a confused face, suddenly feeling the once friendly atmosphere around the group dissipate and replace itself with one of foreboding.

"O-oh..." Mikoto stuttered briefly, her voice lowering dramatically, "It is...so?"

"When you've attracted the attention of the two most well-known guys in the school, you tend to get a bit more 'famous' then 'popular' here," Tsume spat out, crossing her arms scornfully.

"I'm guessing you're not their best friends," Kushina asked, cocking an eyebrow, sensing controversy.

"Don't get me wrong, Namikaze's pretty sweet," Tsume said, before being abruptly interrupted by Yoshino.

"Sweet? _Sweet? _That little pansy freak that I could have totally smashed in wrestling if he didn't fricking stick his fricking weak ass toe on my ankle like a fricking weak ass pansy that deserves to be in pansy freak land-"

"-Not to mention, he steals all my beloveds from me too!" Inoichi and Shikaku yelled out jealously. Chouza shrugged.

"He offered me his chips once, so I don't really mind him. It's the Uchiha I'm scared of."

"Fricking Fugaku Uchiha," Yoshino yelled, banging her glass on the desk, "Dark to everyone, dark to his family, richer than the whole school combined - fricking selfish too, thinks he's so high and mighty and-"

"He's also pretty ugly!" Inoichi declared, "I don't know why all the girls go for him! He's _so_ fake!"

"He's pretty tan though, and he goes surfing often."

"Guys, aren't we forgetting something?" Tsume called out, silencing the group. She then leant in front of Mikoto, "Rumours say, you're an Uchiha too."

Sweating slightly at the fiendish appearance of the being in front of her, Mikoto took a deep breath, "Oh...well I don't think my family were as high and mighty as his...but we do have the same name though. All I really remember was living with my Papa and Mama in our house..."

"That sounds awfully simple for an Uchiha," Tsume remarked, before backing away, "Well, whatever. No one really cares." She turned around shortly, before hesitating. She eyed the rest of the table group and they all nodded at her. She turned back. "'Kay, so er, you can decline this if ya want but I don't really recommend ya do that. Join the Anime Club."

"...What?" Kushina muttered out, cocking her eyebrow, "An E-Maid what?"

"A-ni-me Club. Ya know, manga, anime, magical girls and boys that are all 'kawaii-desu' and 'sugoi-desu-ne'. Only anime is only about that."

"Anime...huh" Kushina pondered, a small smile appearing on her face, "Haven't watched it since year four."

"Oh really? Which anime did you most enjoy then?"

"Naruto! It's pretty popular now I guess, but I watched it back when he was only a stubborn boy, filled with dreams," she looked almost inspired, "To be honest, he was my childhood hero, and I don't think I could have gotten to where I am today if it weren't for him."

"Isn't that nice?" Tsume smiled, "Anime can really inspire some people in this world. But ya know, some people don't understand us."

"We're the anime club, but people think we are weirdos that screech on about 'kawaii-desu' and cat girls and ninjas and ufo aliens from Kokoroboku-no-pico land," Yoshino grouched, folding her arms, "We're pretty much the 'freaks' of this school."

"That's...not nice."

"Exactly. But we're telling you guys to join our club. You guys like anime, right? You've got the right attitude to be in our club, the right passion, the right whatever blah. But in the end it's your choice whether ya wanna join or nah. You'll risk losing your popularity here, or on the other hand, you could raise the 'weirdo' status off the Anime Club." She suddenly shrunk, her expression ever-so-slightly fearful, "So...whadd'ya think?"

Kushina gave Mikoto a look and grinned broadly. "We're cool with it! We don't really care about this popularity thing anyways, but if we can help, we'd be glad to do it!"

The whole group let out a deep sigh, "Thanks! How about we show you around after school?" Tsume beamed, "Will your parents mind?"

Mikoto smiled, "They probably expected us to join into a club on our first day, so don't worry about that."

"Ah! You're parents are really nice people, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Yes they are." _Were._

However, the group were blind to the fake smiles on their newest member's faces, and the truth would only come out much, much later.

* * *

**OMG I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRYYYYYYYYYY -shoots off to moon- so I have assignments but I think the problem for me having no time whatsoever is due to social media because let's face it, Facebook feed is pretty sugoi and intriguing. I mean, who doesn't want to hear about Creepy Horror Stories from the 1920s? :D**

**Anyway, I know me and my friend were going to collab, but we've been pretty stressed with the Boruto movie - yes, you guessed it. We are haters of the Naruto ending.**

**What classifies us as a 'hater'? It makes me rather confused to say this, but let me tell you this - to all those NaruHina and SasuSaku shippers out there who are fangirling over their lovechilds like 'yh brah give up they are fricking amaze' - NaruHina and SasuSaku may have had children, but there have hardly ever been any circumstances regarding romantic interaction between them. Yes, Hinata saved Naruto from Pain, and yes Sakura hesitated to kill Sasuke in the Land of Iron, but is that it? Are the male sides not accounted for?**

**Now before you ending-lovers say anything, I am not a NaruSaku shipper - I do not detest it, but I believe their relationship was purely as friends and fellow teammates. I am however, a NaruSasuNaru shipper - but this time I believe their relationship was purely platonic, both working together as the ultimate duo and even risking death to save each other (on Naruto's side, anyway).**

**To be completely honest, I detest the NaruSasu pages that post yaoi porn with the two making love like rabbits. No, that is not something I want to see. However, I also expect the same from the ending-lover pages that have a mindset that just because their ship is canon, they can legitimately post NaruHina and SasuSaku in the baby-making procedure, cuz ya know, that 'actually happened'.**

**I will forever despise Boruto and everything Kishimoto has made for us for the ending, but what are your thoughts? Some of you guys may be ending-lovers, and I am curious to hear your side of the story. Every time I go onto a ending-lover page I find my heart twisted with rage that they are telling us to 'move on and stop hating on Kishimoto'. However, it must be the same for you guys, right? What are your reasons for supporting your ships?**

**Anyway, due to that I'm going to be pretty slow on the writing because my MinaKushi vibe is shoved down the drain everytime I see MinaKushi's grandchildren gone wrong. :/**

**What a long ass ending for a shit chapter.**


End file.
